Break Free
by calamitysloanrayborn
Summary: Calamity Sloan Rayborn and Burundi realize they needed to get rid of their exes and find each other. BurundixOC oneshot OOC Burundi


You sighed as you walked along the street, brushing past busy people and groups of rowdy teens. You weren't really the type of person to go out; you preferred to keep to yourself most of the time. But today was weirdly different. For some strange reason, you had the urge to go and walk around the big city were you lived. You hadn't a clue what possessed you exactly to do something like this, but here you were.

You stopped in front of an old building, one closed for the poor condition. The construction crew was supposed to tear it down, but other things came up.

You pulled your hands from your pockets, taking out your phone to check the weather. If you were going to be outside today, you wanted to know what to wear. It looked like it was going to get a bit warmer than now, and that there would be some clouds and a slight breeze, but that was it.

As you scrolled through the weather report, you heard a faint crack somewhere in the back of your mind, but barely registered it. It was when people around you screamed that you snapped your head up to look at them.

People screeched, running away from you. Confused, you looked around until a bystander shouted, "Look out!" and pointed up.

Turning toward the old building, you looked up only to freeze in fear.

A massive concrete slab had broken off from the crumbling building, falling right over your head.

The only thing you could think right now was that you were going to die. Your body shut down, your mind wiped out blank, and your legs lost feeling in them. Your phone slipped from your hands, and you completely ignored the fact that it shattered like your bones would in three seconds.

People were shouting all around you, trying to get you to move, but you could only look up and stare death right in the eyes.

When your breath came back, you couldn't even find the will to scream as you shut your eyes, hugged yourself, and braced for a painful impact. Maybe it wouldn't hurt and it would be over in a snap.

Instead of pain and white hot death, you heard everyone gasping and murmuring.

Slowly, you opened your eyes, finding your whole body shadowed. You pinched yourself, confirming the spike of pain before gingerly turning around to face a handsome man.

He was dressed in a red white and blue suit, his cape resembling the American flag flowing slightly in the breeze. He had a hundred watt grin on his face, and sparkling cerulean blue eyes. His blonde hair looked soft, and had a cowlick sticking up in the front. You thought he was very cute and handsome, but you said nothing and stared at him, still a little shaken from the near death experience.

"Am I in Heaven?" You asked, your voice shaky and nothing above a breath. The blonde laughed, still holding up the large concrete slab that almost killed you.

"No, because I saved you! I'm the Hero!" He said cheerfully. You swallowed, letting your arms drop to your sides.

"You... you saved me? Why? Who are you?" You asked, getting over your shock slightly. Your voice was near normal now, but still light and shaky.

"Because I'm the Hero! That's what I do, duh!" He chuckled, letting a hand fall from the concrete to rest on his hip. You eyed the stone warily. "And since you're cute, you can just call me Alfred!"

You blushed a little. "I'm not cute."

Alfred smirked. "Oh yes you are. Very cute. In fact, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Stop it!" You hissed, your whole face burning with embarrassment. Who was this guy and why was he acting so weirdly? Maybe it was normal in his world...

"Nope. So, I saved you, where's my thanks?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile.

You crossed your arms. "Thank you."

"Better." The blonde grinned. "Now, can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

Your heart skipped a beat. You'd never been asked out before... But he was a stranger!

"No." You said quietly. Alfred's face fell.

"Aw, why not?!" He pouted, and the concrete in his hands wobbled. You flinched, but he effortlessly steadied it. "I saved your life!"

"Yeah, but you're a stranger. I don't know you." You countered.

"Isn't that why people go on dates? To get to know the other and see if they like each other?" Alfred asked, his voice light and hopeful. The crowd around you nodded and murmured in agreement.

You sighed, rubbing your eyes. "...Fine. I'll go to dinner with you."

Alfred cheered, throwing the concrete up into the air. You squeaked as he pulled you into a tight hug, knocking the wind from you.

You coughed. "Alfred!"

"Yay! I'm so happy!" He yelled. Ugh, you were going to dinner with a man-child. Great.

A shadow loomed over you, and you glanced up and gasped. "ALFRED!" You hid in his chest as the stone came down on the both of you.

...Or not.

The blonde laughed, holding up the concrete. "Really, you think I'd let you get hurt? Not a chance." He said. With you against his chest, he turned and placed the stone down, winking at the crowd.

"Ready? Hold on." You gripped him tightly, and he took off into the air with a happy yell.

You sighed internally. _What have I gotten myself into?_

[End]


End file.
